A Hatter and His Alice (DISCONTINUED)
by SebastiansKittyCat
Summary: Your name is Alice and your minding your own business trying to sleep when this jerk kidnaps you claiming your Alice! May pick up on this later.
1. Cold and WTF

Chapter 1 Cold and WTF!

" _Cold it was cold, wait scratch that it was freezing_."You had thought as you huddled against the thin sheets of newspaper or more specifically the Gotham Gazette the words printed on the slightly wet papers were not of the top quality you knew because you knew the words written on there by heart _May 1, 2017, Jervis Tetch escapes Arkham!Blondes advised staying indoors!_ You had no idea who this Jervis fellow was but your skin had crawled every time you read about him he intrigued you the main reason why was because the picture that was taken to identify the man was very blurry and almost unrecognisable plus all the other storeys were terribly bland and sighed as you rolled over for the hundredth time that night listening to the heavy droplets of rain that continued fall on your poorly main tin turned around again to unable comfortable **RIIIIPP**.You inwardly cringed, even though the paper had provided you with anything but warmth the sound of it made you start to cry, it was all you had left besides you dirty rags it reminded you just how alone you were in this vast world you had nowhere to go no other decent places to sleep your family was brutally murdered shortly after the Arkham breakout a month thoughts only made you start to cry harder than you had ever allowed yourself to in your how you wanted to stop, you inwardly chastised yourself for your tears _'Get ahold of yourself, Alice, there's no use crying over ripped paper'_ you thought to yourself so instead of crying you allowed yourself to scream into the concrete just as silly as crying (perhaps even worse than crying) but you were so frustrated and tired you were tired of trying to survive this everyday hell that was Gotham that's when it clicked _Death_ death sounded so sweet but crual this thought had never accured to you before but you liked it you had liked it a laughed a little at what it would feel like to fly what the wind would feel like as it rushed past your face, and and the hard hit of the concrete at the end of your intimidating suggestion even if there wasn't a God to take her in after death silence sounded like a good a friend as ever to accompany her in the afterlife.

You thought about the different (and preferably least painful)ways you should end your life when you heard someone call your name

' _Alice'_ you shook it off thinking that the lack of food and sleep had caused your mind to start playing tricks on you but then you heard it again ' _Alice'_ a little louder than before but still this was a bit unnerving but being the curious girl you were your curiosity took over you in an instant, so you slowly but very cautiously peeked your head out of your shelter and saw...nothing and heard nothing else but the let out a heavy sigh.' _Its just your nerves Alice there's no one there'_ you told yourself but that didn't help calm you down."Alice?"

' _okay that sounded too close and too real'_ You thought as you slowly turned pursed your lips and furrowed your eyebrows as you came eye to eye with the rim of a velvet midnight blue top looked up to see a big nose and tufts of messy blonde hair peeking out from where the hat rested snugly on his person in question's eyes was shadowed in the low light by a beautiful deep blue velvet textured with intricate swirls made up his long coat and a forest green waistcoat laid neatly over a messy dress shirt, a comically large teal bow tie topped off the look fit for the appearance of the Mad Hatter.

"Alice" He murmured just above the loud sound of rain pounding on metal.

You chuckled partly out of fear you gave him a small smile "Can I help you with something"You said nonchalauntly, not entirely in the mood for a conversation.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Alice by any chance ?"A large grin began to spread across his face, a slight gap in between his front entire being seemed to light up with excitement and joy, he was practically hesitated"Yesss it is, now if that was all you needed to know I would like to go back to sleeping." you said as you began to retreat back into your 'home'

"Oh, frabjous day! Callooh callay," he exclaimed as his cold fingers laced with yours as he forced you to your feet as he began to drag you to heaven knows where. "Come, my Alice were late for tea!"

"Don't touch me!" You yelled as you tried to free yourself from his vice grip, holding back tears."Oh, Alice," he crooned. "Where do you think you're going?"You started to panic and with your free hand, you began to hit him as hard as you could repeatedly.

But in a moment he had you pinned against the wall and you felt something suddenly being tucked behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Alice…"He grunted, "But you leave me with no other choice."

Your mind felt fuzzy for a moment before everything went dark.


	2. Were am I?

Chapter 2 Were Am I

(If you did not realise it before you the reader are Alice.~Harleen Rose AKA TheRiddlersGirl)

Everything felt numb for a bit until pain buzzed throughout her ears rang as you tried to get up but it felt like a ton of weights were rested on your blue orbs opened in a complete haze, gazing around what was estimated to be a room, with blurry blotches and shapes. Blonde tresses fell over your eyes and you shook your head so that the hair would leave, but it only caused pain and a cry to slip out past your cupid bow lips. Within moments a man was in front of you, you groaned when you realised you were strapped tightly into a took note that it was a man, and he was wearing a hat. Slowly, your vision came to focus and your blue eyes blinked rapidly before revealing a short and slightly muscular man staring at you with a menacing grin stretched out across his face in a Cheshire way.

"Alice," a creepy, familiar voice sang whimpered, though he said it quietly, it felt as if his voice was booming from a megaphone."Alice! Oh, Alice! I'm so happy to see that you are now awake. I was afraid that you weren't my Alice..."He said as you began to struggle against your had looked down for a moment and that's when you had realised you wore a pale blue dress that poofed out and a white lacey apron sat atop it. A neat bow was tied in your hair and you realised to your trepidation that your legs were covered by sheer white stockings, shiny black shoes giving off an Alice in Wonderland type of had to admit you looked nice and pretty cute, but that is what you didn't want to look like in a situation like 's when everything the night before came back to you.

"Come on, Alice. Time to go back to the party," the voice grew closer and soon you felt cold hands press on your bare arms you flinched and began to untied the ropes that surrounded you as you gave him a 'really that was necessary'type look as he only responded nonchalantly"necessary precautions. "

When the ropes would completely off you attempted to crawl away but your limbs felt like bricks you didn't make it far. His hands gripped your arm tightly as he tugged you towards his chest, trapping you in his embrace. He petted your hair almost possessively and murmured nonsense into your hair.

"Now, now, Alice, don't run off again so soon," he hissed out. "I just found you again, little one. No more adventuring off without your Hatter, my dear lovely Alice." His arms kept growing tighter around you and you could barely breath out a plead for freedom.You stayed trapped there in his arms, you began to cry silently for what felt like forever as he petted and cooed to you eerily. You could barely breathe let alone shift, so you were stuck looking at a wall that had deteriorating wallpaper that was ripped and stained in some places. After a while, the crying became exhausting and every time you let out a sob he would scold you quite harshly; he seemed to snap if you weren't seemingly happiest to him even though you felt miserable and barely even smiled.

After what seemed like forever, a series of clocks bonged and binged loudly somewhere around the room making the blonde man stand at attention. Six times each. But it was a bit bright out and it was summer time. It couldn't possibly be morning, could it? It certainly wasn't night either. You cowered and curled up from the loud noises, but that didn't last long.

"Oh my, oh me, it's time for tea," he chirped merrily as he locked your hand in an iron grip and (more like dragged) lead her out of the room out into the open area that featured the had tripped several times as you tried to follow him (and not upset him), you looked around and saw large pieces of some type of equipment and many hats; there was a cluster of branches next to an open window. The furniture was nice, but the décor seemed to be quite a mess with clocks set around in strange places.

"Tea time, tea time," the blonde man sang to himself as he roughly sat you down at the table again.

You finally looked away from the strange surroundings to see a long table covered in an assortment of tea cups and pots, along with lots of bread butter, even scones. You felt yourself freeze and cower away from the table a bit.

The man gaze at you making you shrink in your small hands had gripped the chair tightly, you felt ready to run, but whatever the man had given you were still slowing down your reaction and senses(not to mentions your arms felt heavy as.

The blonde man without taking his judging eyes off of you headed to the kitchen ' _probably to make more tea you thought_ 'A deep frown had set on your thin lips

"Well, welcome to Wonderland, Alice," the man said as he came back into the room with holding a teapot in one hand a cup and saucer in the other."Now as you remember my name is Jervis Tetch but others call me the Mad Hatter but you can just call me the Hatter if you like my dear." he said as he sat across from mind had flashed to the newspaper you had as you tried to remember anything useful from the article that could help her get out of this mess but thought of nothing.

"Um, Jervis,"He gave you a terrify look"I mean Hatter where is the sugar,"you asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde man gasped and quickly stood up. "Oh Bandersnatch," he exclaimed and scurried off to the kitchen flinging open cabinets and pushing over spices to try and find the sugar jar.

Jervis smiled over his shoulder and nodded, opened up a drawer before pulling out a meat cleaver. You finally felt adrenaline run through your body again and flinched even jumped back a bit as Jervis stalked quickly over to his part of the table and slammed the knife down on his own saw as the contents of his cup splashed everywhere and the cup was shattered into random pieces.

Jervis held the meat cleaver against his shoulder and stood proudly. "There you go, my friend!" He grinned widely talking to his cup and turned back to the kitchen, dropping the knife to the ground as he came back with the sugar carefully eyed the knife as he settled back in his chair and gave himself two lumps of sugar and plopped four in your cup.

You nodded and slightly relaxed in your chair as you began to sip on your tea, and just watched the steam roll up from your cup and waited. Your eyes flickered around the large room again and noticed a few more doors.

'My gosh, how big is this place? How does afford this? Do they even buy or rent it,' questions began to speed by in your thoughts. You fidgeted in your seat as the minutes ticked by. You noticed every once in a while that Jervis would pick up his shattered cup and pretend to drink from it as he continued to observe you intently, it was very very unnerving for you.

"H-Hatter… I'm not feeling well," your voice seemed different now, calmer. You dropped your cup back on the saucer and stood from the table before your knees gave out, and collapsed to the floor with a pitiful yelp slowly falling asleep.


End file.
